


two sides of a coin

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, Haunted Hotel, M/M, Suicide, brief ghost cat, ghost!junmyeon, halloween fic, hurt comfort, uhmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon, a ghost haunting a hotel room, saves Yifan from being assasinated one night and how things unfold afterwards weren't exactly how he expected.





	two sides of a coin

**Author's Note:**

> uh so uhmmm, this is kinda sad I guess but it's also kinda soft and cute?????? Like we'll see if I add a second part. This is very rushed and not well written but it be like that sometimes

Junmyeon stared at the woman cleaning up in the hotel room, carefully folding the new towels and throwing the old in the hamper attached to the wagon she dragged around. She looked tired but there was a smile on her red painted lips as she hummed a song. As she bent down to pick up a bucket she bumped a bottle of chlorine down. Junmyeon reacted quickly and caught it midair as she let out a surprised gasp, he carefully placed it back and the woman got a glimpse of him placing it back and she smiled out at nothing. “Thank you Suho.”

That's what they called him at least, guardian. The hotel was aware of his presence even though humans didn't truly understand what was going on. He'd help around with cleaning the room, watch over the employees and nice guests that didn't make fun of him and he would keep things in order if guests were a little too messy.

Those he'd clean up after would go and tell staff that they put up a “do not disturb” and they didn't appreciate them cleaning up either way only to be told no one had been in there and maybe Suho had cleaned up. They'd always ask who and the employees would tell them the tale of how he was killed in that room in 1913 due to his sexuality, and he helped keeping things in order. Some were freaked out while others simply clicked their tongue and passed it off as the staff covering up for slipping up.

Junmyeon held the door open as the woman left and again she said thank you, and he let go to let it lock. She had mentioned there would be a guest coming soon and Junmyeon hoped it wasn't another paranormal investigator as they called themselves that was here to try and catch him on camera or ask him to “show them a sign”. He hated those people….

Taking a small tour of the room to make sure everything looked nice he walked up to the king sized bed and laying down. His body didn't really make it move much, but he still would make sure to flatten out the sheets before the guest arrived.

He wasn't necessarily bound to room 208, but it strangely enough felt like home. Junmyeon would walk around the hotel and greet the other ghosts floating around and he liked to sit in the dining room watching families and couples smiling.

Before he could even react the door to the room opened and Junmyeon sat up to see who it was and smiled brightly as he saw his, dare he say favorite guest, walk in. His name was Yifan and he was very tall and handsome, so of course he got a crush on him. The man also was rather tan with dark almost black eyes and equally dark hair neatly styled.

“No I'm not. No I don't. Listen….I'm in my room now and I'm going to take a shower and I'm turning off the phone for the night. I'm not in the mood to talk to investors today. You can handle them Kibum.” Turning off what he had learned was a modern phone, the man tossed it onto the bed, going right through Junmyeon’s right shoulder before bouncing on the pillow. It didn't hurt but he still felt odd that things could pass through him if he didn't harness enough energy to manifest or wanted to touch something.

Yifan took off his suit and chucked it on the bed as he passed it to the small kitchenette to put a capsule of cappuccino in the machine and make himself a cup. He muttered under his breath as his large hands unbuttoned the white shirt. Junmyeon still noticed no ring on his finger and felt some sort of relief. Even if he was a ghost he could still have crushes and imagine things, and the other not being married it made it easier.

Did Yifan always drink coffee half naked or was it only in hotels he made that a habit? It was always the same, taking off his suit and shirt and then drink a cappuccino before taking a shower since he flew here. After that he took a nap for a hour and ordered room service.

Maybe it was creepy that he knew the routines like he knew the lines on his hand, but Yifan was a frequent visitor. While Junmyeon didn't have any conception of time he assumed once a month or every other month. Though he barely had to clean up after this man, and all he did was fluff the pillows and turn of the fan at night if he forgot.

 

 

 

 

It was the third day of his stay which mean two night left since he always stayed five nights. Yifan had ordered room service like every other night and was currently in the bathroom preparing for bed. Junmyeon was seated in the window drawing patterns on the dust as he waited.

There was a older woman who had drowned in the pool outside who used to ask him why he always watched humans sleep. Especially what his obsession with this business man was. Junmyeon would just shrug because he wasn't entirely sure. But a big part of him missed being alive. Missed touching and kissing. Holding hands and just having someone. It had been a very long time, he'd heard the employees mention 100 years and it sounded about right.

He'd never touch humans unless he found it necessary, like when a young couple forgot to blow out the candles they brought and they were close to causing a fire and Junmyeon woke the girl up who told her boyfriend they forgot the candles and they blew them out. Or the time a very drunk woman was here with a man who was forcing himself on her and he made some noises and lifted a few things and eventually placing a cold hand on the man’s arm, he ran away thinking a demon was there. Contact was probably the only thing he missed with being alive.

As the man walked out from the bathroom in o my his boxers Junmyeon looked up. He always seemed so stressed and he wondered if he was a very busy man. Yifan defiantly dresses good and wore brands he had heard was high end so he had to be wealthy.

It was hard not to stare at the muscles on his arms and abdomen as he stretched with a yawn, before snuggling in under the sheets with a content look on his face. Time passed and soon enough even deep breaths were heard from the man, indicating he was asleep. Junmyeon got up from his spot in the window and walked around the room to see if anything was out of order and e ended up sorting the toiletries in the shower when he heard the door open.

Brows furrowing Junmyeon walked back into the main room where the door was. Yifan hadn’t talked about any visitors and why would someone just come over now when he was asleep? And he hadn’t heard the tell tale sound of the cleaning wagon being dragged along the hall so it wasn’t a employe. Turning the corner he saw a man in all black and some sort of mask over his face try sneak into the room holding a gun in his right hand.

Alarmed Junmyeon tried to think of something to do. This man was obviously here to kill Yifan for some reason he didn’t understand. Looking around the room in a hurry Junmyeon laid eyes on the table lamp by the small sofa and he guess it had to work to simply knock the man out. Thankfully the man was slow since he was trying to make little sound so Junmyeon hurried to grab the weighty golden lamp and rose it to head height and pulling it back to strike as he walked up to him.

The man seemed to notice a floating lamp and muttered a “what the fuck”, and Junmyeon took that moment to strike him in the back of the head as hard as he could. The human fell to the ground with a rather loud thud but Yifan did not wake up. Standing there with the lamp in his hand Junmyeon tried to figure out what to do. The attacker could wake up any second and Yifan wasn’t awake so he’d have to call for help.

Even though there wasn’t any rule against ghosts speaking to humans Junmyeon found it strange and didn’t enjoy it. But he had to save Yifan. Taking a deep breath and then releasing it he walked to the phone and picked it up, instantly connecting him to the reception. “Come to 208 someone needs help, call the police.” Was all he said, almost slamming the phone back onto the wall as he looked at the unmoving body on the floor. Kicking the gun away from his hand Junmyeon hurried into the bedroom and placed his hands on Yifan’s warm bicep.

“Wake up…” Shaking him carefully, not sure if this would wake him up if nothing else would. But soon he confused blinked awake and seemed to notice the pressure of hands on him and backed away a little before looking around in confusion. As on cue, the door was opened by the hotel guard and a employee came in and chaos induced as Yifan saw the man on the ground not far away from him and the guard went to put the intruder in handcuffs after checking pulse and Yifan was told to get dressed and Junmyeon watched from the corner of the room as he pulled on some pants and a shirt.

“Sir, is there another person in here?” The young man asked and Yifan just shook his head, telling him that no, no one else was staying in the room with him. “Oh, I see. The call we got sounded like it came from a young man with a lighter voice and it came from your room. Maybe it was Suho.”

“Whos that?” Yifan never really knew of him since he never noticed the little things he did nor did the hotel try and tell the people sleeping in the room someone was murdered there, it was simply bad for business.

“It’s what we call the ghost or spirit in this room. He was killed in here in the beginning of the 1900. He’s helpful, bet he saved you.” Yifan didn’t reply, simply followed the employee out to be taken to the lobby where the police were waiting.

 

 

 

 

 

It took a whole three days for Yifan to come back to the room to pack up his things. Junmyeon had been sitting around waiting to see him and the second the door opened and the man walked in he lit up. He looked okay and almost immediately started packing his bags which kind of disappointed him, but he understood maybe you’d want to go home after almost being murdered. Instead he made sure that Yifan didn’t leave anything behind.

He found a sock under the bed and carefully fished it out to be in his line of view once he got back to the bedroom. “I must be crazy…” The sudden statement made Junmyeon look up from where he was sitting on the kitchen counter. All he could see was Yifan's back from the kitchen so he got down to see what seemed to be wrong.

“Did you knock that man out Suho?” Stopping in his tracks all Junmyeon did was stare in shock at the broad back in front of him. Was he really addressing him directly? Licking his lips without giving them moisture the lost soul walked up to where the hotel left a pad and pen for the guest and wrote down simply ‘yes’ in cursive. Ripping the page off as quiet as he could Junmyeon sneaked up to lay the page behind Yifan before tapping his shoulder and stepping back.

The man turned around, eyes searching for who had touched him only for his gaze to drop to the page in the floor. Crouching down to pick it up Yifan just chuckled quietly and shook his head. “Either this is a very well done elaborate scheme or I guess all I can do is thank you.” With that Yifan closed his bag and folded the note and put in his jean pocket. “See you soon enough I suppose.”

Junmyeon just nodded even though he knew wouldn't be seen, watching the human walk out the door and leave the hotel. He couldn't fight the small smile spreading over his pale lips at the thought of him coming back even though he knew about his presence.

 

 

 

 

Yifan continued to visit like always, however to his surprise he would talk to him from time to time. Asking if he knew where he placed his computer mouse, if he knew where the dish soap was and if he had hid his socks. The first visit after the assassination attempt he was a little unsure about it and didn't really pay him much attention until the second night when Junmyeon was walking around and Yifan had muttered sleepily “stop pacing around in trying to sleep”.

The second visit he even said hi when entering the door and Junmyeon had whispered a hi back and Yifan had just smiled for himself as he made himself a espresso. It was surprising to Junmyeon that after the third stay he was rather enthusiastic to talk to him. Though Junmyeon liked to keep to pen and paper because he knew he had to use a lot of energy to talk and strangely enough it was tiring. Even after death he couldn't escape that feeling….

It was his fifth visit now and he had bought some take out from a place that he ate in the couch watching tv. Junmyeon had sat down next to him with his knees to his chest and pad and pen to his right in case Yifan asked something. They were watching some movie that had played half way when he got home, ironically a horror film about ghosts.

“Is this offensive to you?” Yifan asked suddenly as the characters on screen screamed in horror over a girl being dragged across the floor. “I mean like, it's kind of weird I suppose. To be watching the interpretation of humans and how they view ghosts.”

Junmyeon grabbed his supplies and the man next to him waited patiently as he wrote down “Not really, I've never cared for horror and whatever makes humans happy I don't really mind nor care”.

“You really care about humans huh...well, good ones I suppose since you knocked that man out for me. Did o tell you about the trial by the way? He was sentenced to life in prison. They found a whole lot of other planned murders he had done. He was a hit man, so I guess I should get a body guard because someone wants my head.”

Junmyeon wrote down that it was good that he was behind bars and serving his time and that yes, maybe he should get someone to protect him. Yifan sighed and nodded.

“I'll fix that when I get back to my house then.” A small pause settles between them as the commercial started playing and Yifan spoke up again. “Just tell me if I talk too much and if you don't want to talk about it, but, how did you die? I know you were murdered but, why? And does it feel strange to have people talk about your death?”

Thinking about it for a while Junmyeon fiddled with his pen and Yifan put his food on the table. After a minute or so he wrote down “I'm going to speak okay?”. “That's okay.” The other said and looked his way, eyes seemingly searching as they tried figuring out where he was.

“I was born 1891 and grew up in the north, a little town close to the Chinese border. My mother died in childbirth and my dad worked himself to the bone until he passed after I turned 16.” Pausing he looked at Yifan who had managed to locate where he must be sitting due to his voice. It must sound strained because he felt a little out of breath. He had never told anyone of how he died before, not even the ghosts here.

“That's when I moved to Hanseong, what's now Seoul, with the money my dad had left behind and hopes of a better life.” Twisting his finger Junmyeon looked out the window over Yifan's shoulder. “I knew years before that that I was different. That I didn't like girls like the other boys in my town. And once I came here, I found other people like me, but we kept it very secretive since liking men was considered vile.”

The way the human lifted his brows and eyes seemed to sympathize with him and Junmyeon felt a little more comfortable continuing. “So, by my late teens I worked at a food shop and spent time in underground places with other men who were like me and I felt so happy. I had my first kiss in my twenties and then almost a year later a man invited me to a hotel and I guess I was young and naïve for saying yes.”

“I came here late as instructed and just minutes after I came in here, three men attacked me. Two held me still as one held up a knife as he told me he'd send me to hell where I belonged. I begged for my life but they were going to go through with it and stabbed me once in the neck and once in the stomach. Then just….left me to bleed out on the carpet next to the bed.”

His throat hurt and eyes burned as he finished his story of his death. Yifan seemed to be touched as well, swallowing thickly and blinked rapidly to get a few tears from his eyes and Junmyeon tried to calm himself down.

“I can't believe how it must've felt back then. To be gay. It's hard now too, just so you know. People are more open and celebrate it almost all over the world. But I'm still keeping it a secret.” Yifan said, not knowing really how to react. “And...I'm sorry about what happened. It's really brutal what they did. Did they get jail time?”

“No...but I wasn't their last victim. But no one really cares because we were homosexual. Though I've heard laws have changed and sometimes I get to read the paper.” Yifan smiled sadly at him and nodded.

“I'm sorry they didn't get the punishment they needed. It's disgusting how people would do that just because you liked someone of the same sex. It's not like you're harming anyone. None of us are, I'm happy to be born in this time and growing up in the US. There's homophobia, but even if they did murder someone due to their sexuality they'd get jail time for life.”

Yifan seemed very upset and Junmyeon assumed it was because apparently he too has struggled with sexuality. The fact that they both were gay made them connect on another level, and since Junmyeon was a ghost, it wasn't like he'd spill.

“I'm just happy things are getting better for people like me. But the US? How's that like?” Yifan flinched just a little when he shifted and he accidentally touched him but none of them minded.

For a while the other man told him about where he was raised and about his life. His father never was around, a single child and a mother who died unexpectedly when he was twenty four. He owned a small business and apparently had no close friends. He was soon thirty and like he said, secretly gay.

Junmyeon noticed his mood shift, his eyes staring into nothing really and Junmyeon put one hand over his, watching the small shiver. “Well, your life isn't over yet.” He said, trying to soothe him.

“Yeah, things will figure themselves out I suppose. It's getting late though, I should go to bed so I can catch the flight back home.” The smile Yifan had wasn't reaching his eyes but Junmyeon let it go because his theist began to hurt from speaking so much. “Anyways, where do you sleep? Or do you sleep?”

“Not really. But sometimes I kind of if sleep. I can, but I don't need to. Though I stay on the couch or in the windows, I'll be on the bed sometimes if no ones here.”

“Ah, I see. I don't mind if you lay down next to me, it's a big bed and it's probably more comfortable than the couch.” The invitation to actually lay down next to him made him blush as much as a ghost could and he numbed a okay.

He ended up just sitting by the headboard and listening to Yifan breathe, wondering how it'd feel to be alive again. To feel warmth and a beating heart. It'd been so long Junmyeon could almost not remember how it was like.

 

 

 

 

Yifan seemed to come by more often or stayed for longer periods of times. Apparently he was flying here from the US and brought some photos the next five times and one time his bag got stuck and he couldn't give him the pictures. It was fine though, the thought was really sweet.

According to the snow outside on the ground it'd been over a year since he saved Yifan that night. At least he thought so. But a few months later he watched Yifan light a small candle stuck into a muffin. He was curious but didn't want to ask. “Can ghosts eat?”

“No, I don't think so at least, I mean...my inner organs don't work so I'm not sure how things would work. But don't worry, I'm never hungry.”

“Hmm..too bad, because I thought maybe we could share this. It's been two years since you saved me after all and I wanted to celebrate. But you can blow out the candle.”

“Thank you Yifan but I think you'll get to eat it all by yourself. Though I can blow out the candle.” The other shifted from one foot to the other and looked to where Junmyeon was standing. They were silent for a while but soon Yifan broke the silence.

“Can you...be visible to humans? Am I able to see you?”

“You can if I want to. It takes a lot of energy to manifest so I don't do it often. After that I would have to sleep.” They chuckled a little, having established some sort of private jokes about sleeping.

“Well, do you want me to see you? Would that be okay?” Junmyeon blinked. The question was strange, he'd never showed himself more than he could count on his fingers. But Yifan was special, wasn't he.

They could be considered friends, they had talked for two years apparently and they had shared so much. Maybe it was more than fair to show himself, so Yifan knew he wasn't just crazy and actually talked to someone and not some imaginary person he made up.

“Yeah. You ready?” Yifan nodded and swallowed, hands twitching as the candle burned lower, wax dripping down on the cake.

Junmyeon took a deep breath through his nose, then let it go through his nose. Harnessing all the power he could he felt his skin almost tingle as his transparent body gained mass and colour slowly but surely. He was still slightly see through still, but only enough for light to manipulate it.

All the other did was gape when Junmyeon opened his eyes. Yifan simply let his eyes take in what stood in front of him. The short brown hair, round cheeks and honey glowing eyes from the candle flickering. A faint mole by his pale pouty lips and the shorter and smaller stature of his body. The clothes he wore were a pair of brown pants and a white simple shirt. He could see the small tear in the shirt by his stomach and the scar on his neck. “You're beautiful.” He pressed out under his breath.

Junmyeon didn't know what to do or say, but his eyes shifted to the candle that was almost burnt down. Leaning over he blew it out and flinched when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder but looked up to see Yifan's assuring eyes.

“Really, you are. You look like something that would be captured on a oil painting. Or in now times I suppose you'd be a model, maybe back then too.”

“Enough of the flattery..” He whispered, raising a hand carefully and placed it on Yifan's chest. In response the latter placed his free hand over his much smaller cold hand, moving it to the left, over his heart.

“Did people use to tell you back then as well, that you looked stunning?” Junmyeon shook his head as his hand focused on the steadily beating heart under his finger tips. “They should've….”

The silence that once again filled the room was comfortable as Yifan tried to memorize every little hair and mole on Junmyeon’s body as the latter felt his heart. “I miss being alive.” He sighed, taking a step closer. “Can I...listen?”

Yifan couldn't find it in him to say no, neither did he want to. Saying yes he pulled him in to lay his head on his chest. He could understand Junmyeon's curiosity, he told him he hadn't touched or talked to anyone other than other ghosts since he died. So listening to his heart must be strange after such a long time.

A minute later the ghost pulled away and smiled. “Thank you.” He hummed, taking a step back. “I'm going to disappear again before I get too tired out. But I'm still here.” Yifan simply nodded, already missing watching his serene face in the dim light of the hotel kitchen.

Sometimes he wondered if he was mad, if he'd gone completely insane. But if Junmyeon was there than maybe it was okay to be out of it. Not like anyone would be affected by his crazy if he was.

“Let's go sit down, I got some movies I want you to watch on my laptop. You're gonna love there's ones. They're comedy and romance.” They'd been flirty before but Junmyeon enjoyed it, even if it might be odd, even a bit taboo. Though he just smiled as they got on the bed, Yifan holding the muffin in one hand as he turned on a movie called the proposal.

Junmyeon sit if automatically Yifan rose his arm and as if it was the most natural thing, Junmyeon laid down against his shoulder. Even though ghosts didn't need sleep, he let himself take a nap as Yifan changed the movie and went on a toilet break. Something with the relationship he had with Yifan was so domestic Junmyeon sometimes forgot that Yifan couldn't see him. And that he was dead.

Their, could you call it, friendship was based on a lot of trust. Junmyeon trusted Yifan not to go blabber about that he had talked to the man that was brutally murdered in his room, showing audio tapes of him talking and the many notes they passed back and forth. And Yifan seemed to have someone to talk to about his secrets, not having to worry about them being sold to a magazine or used against him. They were able to talk about anything and that only made their strange bond tighter.

After another movie Yifan called it a night and asked Junmyeon to please sleep next to him, and without resisting, he did. Yifan told him that he was planning on signing the company over to a working partner, someone that he did consider a friend's

“I'm just tired. It's so much work and I don't even enjoy it. I should be doing something that makes me feel joy. Plus that Yixing is so hard working and could really bring the company to the next level. He deserves it.”

“Then what do you want to do?”

“I haven't figured that out yet, I've forgotten what things I enjoy and what my dreams and goals were when I was younger. I liked basketball but that's too late. I'm almost thirty…”

“You could be a coach? You said you liked kids as well, working and helping them might be rewarding for you. Maybe it's a start?”

“I'll figure it out.”

 

 

 

 

The next time Yifan visited he seemed very tired and down. His whole aura seemed looming and dark. Being a spirit and a form of energy himself, Junmyeon quickly noticed it, but didn't want to probe in case it'd upset him further. Though Yifan addressed him first before he could even think about something to say.

“Sorry if this is just out of the blue and offensive but...how did it feel to die?” Yifan didn't brew a cappuccino, or head to take a shower, just walked to the bed and sat down.

“For me it was horrifying. I was choking on my own tears as I begged them not to do it and I'd do anything if they just let me live. Bleeding out was...strange. I felt all warmth leave my body and it was like when you're trying to stay awake, but your body and mind is so heavy you just want to sleep. I was scared, and sad...I didn't want it to be over. I had too much I wanted to do.”

Yifan nodded silently as Junmyeon sat den on the bed as well, the sheets and mattress sinking in slightly. “What did you want to do?”

“Everything. My dream when I came here was to open a tailor shop. My father taught me how to path clothes and sewing. I wanted to have a dog and know what it's like to be euphoric. I just needed enough money to buy a corner to open up in. I could have a room there where I lived and my house could be my business.”

“Sounds very simple. But lovely. In a way I guess I wish I lived back then, maybe even further back. I could live out on a farm and not worry about anything. Just tend to my cattle and garden, trade food with other farmers and have a husband. No one would even know because we live so far away. I wish I had a simple life.”

“Can't you still do that? Just get a farm and move there?” Junmyeon reached out and pushed some strands back from his face and Yifan closed his eyes.

“I don't think it'd be the same, plus you wouldn't be there and I'd not visit as often.” Junmyeon just smiled as he continued to brush his hair away. “Can I see you again?” Who was he to refuse, as Yifan sat up, Junmyeon let himself be seen. There was something in Yifan's eyes that made him feel warm and tingly. But his body itches to be closer, to hold and be held.

Yifan didn't know how to process the feelings he had grown for Junmyeon the past years he'd talked to him. He knew he'd fallen maybe a year in, when they got closer and Junmyeon showed so much personality. It was cute how he liked to help around and ask about how the world was. Maybe he was crazy, completely insane, but he was falling in love with the ghost that fixed his brown bangs out of his eyes due to shyness.

Eyes galling to those pale lips Yifan blinked slowly and leaned in just a little, before realizing what he was doing and stopped. He really must be crazy, for even thinking this.

“Can I...can I kiss you Junmyeon?” The latter blinked rapidly as if trying to process what he just said. It shocked him. It was something that he’d almost dreamed of for years, not only to kiss, but to kiss Yifan.

“Are you sure? I don’t think it’d be like kissing a human. I don’t know how it’d be like for you..”

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Silence. Junmyeon’s eyes shifted down to the small round lips, pink and flush from simply being alive. His head bobbed without him even thinking. “Yes.”

That was all Yifan needed to carefully reach up to cup those pale round cheeks, feeling yet not feeling him. His thumb carefully caressed the cheekbone before leaning in to press their lips together. It was cold. Not terribly so, no. Like Junmyeon had eaten a ice cream prior to this, but it felt just as real as any other kiss, if not better.

The small quiver of those cool lips as Yifan pressed a second kiss to them, head tilting to the right a bit before pulling away. Yifan licked his own lips and for a moment got to see Junmyeon’s closed eyes, seemingly swimming in bliss.

For a moment they just looked at each other as Yifan moved his hands down to take Junmyeon's. “I need to go back.” He said and Yifan asked for a last kiss before he did.

That night Junmyeon laid closer to Yifan, their hands touching and Junmyeon tried to process the fact that they had kissed. He had kissed a man, a human, he was falling for. But it could never be them, Yifan was supposed to live his life to the last day and be happily married. Adopt a child, create a family.

Junmyeon probably hadn't cried for a few decades, but that night as he held Yifan's hand he shed a few tears.

During that stay, they shared more kisses and Junmyeon wanted to stop because they couldn't be together. But it felt so good he couldn't say no. They'd talked and watched a movie, one about aliens, and Yifan had held a arm around him as good as he could.

The last night Yifan seemed much happier and at ease than the day he got here which made Junmyeon feel good. They even kissed goodbye and Yifan said he had a few things to take care of at home and then he'd be back in a while, maybe it's take longer this time. But he promised he'd be back.

 

 

 

 

It did take some time. A total of ten guests and several months passed. Junmyeon watched couples and single people come and go. He tended to his usual things like tidying up. Though a new addition to the ghosts had come along, a stray cat that had lived around the hotel and in the basement had passed and it's ghostly white spirit followed Junmyeon around.

She'd sit on the weardrobe and look down at him curiously as he fished trash out from under the bed. Or they'd take a stroll through the corridors and sit and watch the sunrise at the ceiling. She would leave him alone most of the time but Junmyeon quite enjoyed the feline company.

The next time Yifan came, he decided he would tell him. However the day Yifan came there something just seemed off when he walked in. But not like it was last time. Yifan wasn't sad or upset, he seemed at peace and calm. Junmyeon forgot to tell him as Yifan simply placed a duffle bag on the side of the bed. What he noticed however is how he dressed, not in his usual suits. Instead he adorned a black t-shirt and simple black pants, he looked very handsome in it though.

“No suitcase?” Was all Junmyeon asked as he came over to sit in the bed. A small smile gracing his lips as Yifan just chuckled and shook his head, turning to where his voice came from.

“I didn't need to bring anything this time. Not much at least.” Yifan let out a sigh before looking down at his bag. “Junmyeon. I know this sounds crazy but I think I'm falling in love with you.”

In some way Yifan always manages to shock him, and if his heart was beating it'd skip one only for Yifan. Love? Did Yifan really love him? Even if the feelings were mutual ther didn't exactly exist in the same plane.

“Yifan….I really think I love you too but, I can't see how this would work out?”

“That's all I needed to hear you say.” Junmyeon felt his body go rigid as Yifan pulled a handgun out of the duffle bag and Junmyeon shot his own hands out to grab his in slight panic.

“Yifan what are you doing! Why do you have a gun?” The other just smiled as he felt those cool hands in his, like a shadow protecting him. Gently placing the gun on the bed still in reach the man took Junmyeon's hands and placed a kiss to the knuckles.

“I don't have anything or anyone to live for Junmyeon. And of course I had to go and fall in love with a ghost...I already told you that I have no family left, not even any cousins. I'm tired of living this life, especially if you're not going to be with me. I rather be here with you then.”

“But...but what about Yixing? Your company?” He was at a loss of words as Yifan continued to look at their hands with a sure smile.

“I told him. He think I lost my marbles, but a part of him still believes. I told him to come here to this room if I didn't come back. I signed my company over to him, that's why it's been so long. It was a lot of paperwork and rearranging. Sold my house and left my things for donations.”

“Are you sure? Yifan you're giving up your life for me. You can't get it back if you change your mind...you're going to be stuck here, with me.”

“That's kind of the point Junmyeon.” A small laugh. “I made up my mind a long time ago. I'm willing to do this. To really be with you. You talked about how much you miss touching people, wouldn't it be easier if we were in the same place?”

Junmyeon just swallowed, letting go himself be seen as a tear slid down his cheek. “Yifan….if, if it's what you want and you're sure I'm not going to stop you.”

When their eyes met Yifan felt like he was home and his fingers twitched before reaching out to brush the stray tear from Junmyeon's cheek. “I've never been more sure in my life.” For a minute they simply sat there, looking at each other. Junmyeon was the one to lean in first, placing a kiss on his cheek before cupping them with his hands.

“I love you Yifan.” Reaching for the gun by his side Yifan placed a hand over Junmyeon's neck, pulling him down to his neck. Easily Junmyeon fit right in with his forehead against his warm neck, feeling the pulse beat steadily against his temple. His hands went under his arms, holding him close and hands gripping his shirt.

“I'll see you soon.” Was Yifan's last words as he placed the cold metal to the side of his head and after taking a deep breath, he pulled the trigger after his exhale.

Junmyeon felt his body go limp in his arms as it fell to the bed slowly. A few tears fought their way down his cheeks as he looked at the dead body before him. The familiar pool of red seeping into the sheets, eyes slowly losing their shine and that smile on his lips.

A hand touched his shoulder carefully and when turning around Junmyeon could see that same smile etched onto his now pale round lips. It was like touching all over again, like he could actually feel Yifan's fingers brush over the hairs of his neck. No words were needed as they embraced, finally able to feel and love for the rest of time. 


End file.
